


Seven Devils

by xxcatrenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark fiction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Manipulation, dark kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx
Summary: The Knights of Ren, led by their Master Kylo Ren, are sent to end a revolt in the Outer Rim. After taking a prisoner, they begin their methods to make her submit to the First Order. Will she survive? Or will the excruciating and exhausting trials lead her towards the death she so desperately seeks?This is a work of fiction and not meant to represent any real persons or places. All situations are a personal creation with characters from LucasFilms/Star Wars/Disney.DISCLAIMER: This is going to be a dark fic depicting graphic violence, death/murder, manipulation, dubious consent (dubcon), sexual content, and mental/physical assault. Tags and warnings will be provided at the start of each chapter as the story progresses. Please read with caution if any of those subjects are triggering to you. Take care of yourself first 🖤🖤 CatRenIf you or someone you know is a victim of sexual assault and needs help, please reach out to the National Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656-4673 (US) or at www.rainn.org.Special thanks to @leemarie_66 and @baeelyy for help guiding, supporting, and editing this work.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. The Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey babes! Thanks for checking out my fic. As mentioned in the disclaimer posted in the Summary of this work, this will be a very dark story with many potentially triggering events. Please read with care and make sure you practice self-care for your mental and physical health. 🖤xxCatRenxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: violence, invasion, murder, graphic imagery, kidnapping/abduction

The Night Buzzard slowly descended towards the ground. Under the skilled hands of the pilot Kuruk, it landed with ease. The Knights of Ren, led by their master Kylo Ren, were deployed to squash the last of the revolts on an unnamed planet in the Outer Rim. After the failed attempt by General Hux's stormtroopers, the Knights and Master Ren were sent to clean up the mess. Truthfully, all 7 of them, Ap'lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Ushar, Trudgen, Vicrul, and Kylo Ren, were feeling restless, thirsty for blood, and in need of a good fight.

As the loading ramp released and lowered, it hit the ground with a heavy _thud_ , throwing a cloud of dirt around the back of the ship.

Kylo Ren issued silent orders to his Knights with the Force, giving permission to do what is needed to end this. Tonight.

Taking the full opportunity to slip out in the dust cloud unseen, Ap'lek crept down the ramp and disappeared into the tree line that surrounded the village, scoping out the best plan for attack. Vicrul followed, not far behind Ap'lek, although not as concerned for being discreet.

Ushar and Cardo were more direct in their approach, walking down the ramp and straight into the thick of the fighting.

Trudgen and Kylo Ren went the opposite direction of Ap'lek and Vicrul, corralling any who tried to flee.

Remaining behind to guard the Night Buzzard, Kuruk climbed to his perch and took sight through the scope of his rifle, making easy targets of those below.

Fire and smoke swirled in the air, decreasing visibility drastically. But Ap'lek and Vicrul were highly trained and skilled in combat. The villagers had spent more time sowing fields rather than fighting and it showed. The Knights quickly and easily cut down anyone in their path. Ap'lek's weapon of choice was his Mandalorian Executioner's Ax while Vicrul preferred his scythe blade so that he could be up close and personal with every victim. They made their way through each hut on their way to the center of the village to meet the others.

Ushar and Cardo headed into the most populated area of the fight, cutting down numbers of villagers, men, women, and children alike. Ushar alternated between his war club and thermal detonators. He also enjoyed lingering over the fallen, hearing their cries for mercy only to make their final moments as painful as possible. Cardo quickly cleared the crowd with his arm cannon and set fire to all structures with his flamethrower. He reveled in the destruction he caused, satisfied to leave this planet as a pile of ash in his wake.

Trudgen and Kylo Ren navigated through the terrain, cutting down any who challenged them. Kylo Ren was in search of the village elder, determined to deliver the message personally. Kylo's red lightsaber crackled as he sliced through flesh with ease. Trudgen stayed close to his Master, deftly swinging his enormous vibrocleaver, splitting bodies into pieces. He collected items off of his victims as he went, a trophy of his victory.

Slowly, the Knights and their Master, Kylo Ren, converged on the center of the village. The elder was restrained with hands behind his back, forced to his knees under pressure of Cardo and Ushar on either side of him.

Kylo advanced slowly, noticing two women restrained and wailing behind the male elder. He motioned for Vicrul and Ap'lek to silence them until he was ready to deal with them.

Kneeling to meet the elder face to mask as it were, "You know why we are here," erupted from his vocoder in a tone that would make your every hair stand on edge.

The elder, bravely although stupidly replied, "We will not be forced to serve the First Order. Your power is not recognized here."

A slight chuckled left Kylo's mask as he rose to stand, circling to address his men, "Do you hear that Knights? They don't recognize our power. Maybe we should open their eyes." At that Kylo flexed his fingers again and Ushar pulled out a knife and sliced the elder's neck from ear to ear, hot blood pouring out and clotting with the dirt below their feet.

The two women resumed their wailing at the loss of their leader. Ap'lek slapped the younger one across the face, splitting her lips, blood and spit flying onto the woman next to her. Vicrul squeezed the older woman's neck, silencing the scream before it could escape her throat.

Kylo placed his hands behind his back as he walked over to the two women. "How about you? Do you recognize our power?" He tilted his head, his mask inquisitively flexed towards the younger woman.

She must have been related to the elder because she shared the same idiotic bravery that caused his death. "Fuck. You." she spat, blood and saliva splattering over his mask. She tried fighting against her restraints but Ap'lek was much stronger and easily subdued her.

Kylo wiped his mask with his leather-gloved hand, collecting the blood, spit, ash and dirt and shoved his hand into her face, fingers probing into her mouth to silence her protests. "You'll learn to respect your betters. Take her back to the ship so that we can make an example of her to the rest of the universe. Take her alone." Kylo removed his hand, wiping the mess from his glove on her top before turning to leave.

The younger woman screamed, "get away from us you devils!" as Vicrul crushed the old woman's throat in his hands, her neck bent at an unnatural angle with a sickening crack.

Ap'lek, who enjoyed when captives fought, smacked the younger woman again before yanking her by her hair and dragged her on her ass behind him. Ap'lek proclaimed, "You're right. Hell is empty and all the devils are here." The Captive's hands were bound at her back and she kicked her legs towards any Knight that came close to her. The Knights fell into formation and followed their Master back to the Night Buzzard now that their mission was accomplished.

"Leave no other survivors." At Kylo's command, the remaining force of stormtroopers scattered to flush out and deal with any remaining villagers.


	2. Processed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: strong language, violence, assault, forced nudity, manipulation, restraints/binding, spitting

_Ap'lek, who enjoyed when captives fought, smacked her again before yanking her by her hair and dragged her on her ass behind him. Her hands were bound at her back and she kicked her legs towards any Knight that came close to her. The Knights fell into formation and followed their Master back to the Night Buzzard now that their mission was accomplished._

_"Leave no other survivors." At Kylo's command, the remaining force of stormtroopers scattered to flush out and deal with any remaining villagers._

_____________________________________

Returning to the Night Buzzard, their Captive in tow, the Knights of Ren were pleased with their work. But they had not satiated their thirst for violence, yet. The ground excursion was only the first course in this meal. The next course was writhing in Ap'lek's grasp.

The Night Buzzard was a modified Oublette-class transport the Knights had commandeered for their personal use. Previously used for prison transfers, it was equipped with several holding cells, some updated for the Knight's private quarters and others remained the bare cages for prisoners and the like.

By this point, the Captive's vocal cords were shredded from her screams. Now only squeaks and guttural moans escaped her lips. Her energy drained away as she was dragged up the ramp. Seeing the ramp door seal shut, taking her from everything she had ever known, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Ap'lek continued his assault on her hair, pulling her slowly and then with sudden yanks when he felt like she was adjusting to the pain. Kylo Ren turned to face his Knights, "Once we are in the air, process her and then throw her in a cell. Kuruk, get us moving." Turning to look at the Captive, "We have a long trip ahead of us, the remaining Knights will keep you company." Even if she could not see his face, she could envision his sardonic grin.

At their Master's command, the Knights circled around the Captive, picking her up by her arms and legs in painful grips, and carried her limp body further inside the ship.

To her surprise, she was thrown into a communal refresher, the longwall lined with showers and drains littered the floor. "Strip. Now." Echoed throughout the room from Vicrul's mask. The Captive was clamoring to get up, clutching her clothing tight to her skin, trying to melt them into her flesh. "Don't make me ask again. This will only get worse for you." Oozed from his vocoder as he took a step towards her.

"Please...no...don't do this." The Captive murmured as she stumbled backward. Eyes so focused on Vicrul in front of her that she did not see Ushar creep behind her.

Falling back into him, Ushar's arm wrapped around her waist as the other went to grab her top, "I love it when they fight." He ripped the fabric from her skin and threw the tatters on the floor, leaving her chest exposed. She bashed her back against the chest of his armor, trying desperately to get away to cover herself. His voice lowered as his mask pressed against the side of her head, "Now. Are you going to be a good girl and do as your told or do you need more help?"

Ushar let her slip in front of him, gauging her reaction to his question. "NO! I will do it myself." Trembling in her skin, the Captive faced away from the Knights in a poor show of modesty and removed her pants. Cardo turned to the shower, adjusting the water and held out a hand, indicating for her to move into the shower. "Are you going to be here the entire time? It's not like I can run anywhere, you have me trapped on this ship." The Knights had moved against the opposite wall from the showers, casually leaning on the wall or squatting, taking in the sight before them.

With no response from the bloody masses, the Captive turned into the shower, focusing on the water crashing into her face. Hoping beyond hope, that when she opened her eyes and turned around she would be back home. Looking down before opening her eyes, all she saw was blood and dirt swirling with the water as it flowed down the drain.

Cardo had returned, turning the water off. "That's good enough for now." He threw the Captive a rough towel and pushed her towards a dry area of the room. The other Knights remained braced against the wall.

Picking up her ruined clothing, Trudgen plucked her underwear. He waved them, dangling from a single finger, towards the Knights before placing them in his pocket. "She won't be needing these anymore, will she boys?" A dark chuckle broke the silence.

Fear caught in her throat. She had heard stories of the Knights of Ren's depravity. Now she knew that she would just be another one of their stories broadcast into the universe.

At that moment, Kylo Ren walked into the refresher. Glancing around the room, eyes landing on his Captive. "I see my men started without me. I hope they have been on their best behavior." The Knights slowly moved from the wall towards their Master.

Ushar was the only one to answer. "Once she did as she was told, we were perfect gentlemen, Sir."

Kylo Ren nodded his head, the front of his mask never left the Captive's body. In his hand, he held a black piece of fabric. "I brought you some new clothing now that you are clean." He tossed it to her, forcing her to drop the towel to catch it. A blunt huff cracked in his vocoder as he stood there, watching her naked, trying to orient the fabric to slide it over her head.

It wasn't much, but the boxy, sleeveless shift, possibly an under layer from one of their uniforms, covered her body from her shoulders to just above her knees. She was not provided with any underclothes nor shoes.

"Time to go. Are you going to walk nicely or do they need to drag you?" Kylo purred as he walked towards her.

With the Knights inching closer, growing restless with her silence. "I can walk myself. Don't presume to touch me again." She stepped away from the Knights and towards Kylo Ren, "Lead the way."

His head tilted at her response, "Seems like the shower didn't put out the fire in her. Let's see how hot that fire gets." He grabbed his Captive by the back of the neck, pushed her in front of him, and forced her down the hallway. The Knights trailed behind, like predators stalking injured prey.

Walking into an old prison cell, Kylo Ren pushed his Captive down to the floor. The Knights filed in, spread around the room, two Knights to each wall, and Kylo Ren stood alone staring down at her.

The Captive scrambled on the floor, trying to escape from the devils around her. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming earlier, "Why?! Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong! I didn't make the decision to defy the First Order. I don't deserve this!"

Kylo Ren squatted down to her level. The hiss of the airlocks releasing his mask startled her. Setting the mask down on the floor next to him, turning back to face his Captive, "We are doing this..." His fingers traced circles on her bare leg, "because we want to...because we enjoy it...and by the time we are done with you...you'll enjoy it too. That is unless you die first."

The words lingered in the air, taking time to register in her brain. It took even longer for her body to react. As the lightbulb in her head exploded with the implication of his words, she pulled her legs away from his touch. Deciding she wasn't going out without a fight, the Captive lunged at Kylo Ren in his crouched stance, forcing him to his back. Her hands raised, trying to inflict damage on the monster in front of her.

His strong hands grabbed her wrists in midair, pulling her down and rolled until she was on her back underneath his massive frame. He leaned down, his face inches from hers, his black wavy hair hanging in her face. He focused his amber and gold eyes on hers, studying her face.

Lowering his chest until it pressed against hers, turning his face so his nose grazed her ear, "Let the fun begin."

The Captive tried to fight back, thrashing against the Knights as they swept down on her, yanking her from Kylo Ren's grasp. They lifted her with ease and forced her down into a metal chair. Securing her wrists and ankles to the frame with leather straps, the Knights and their Master stepped back to inspect their work.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I'll fight you until I die. So go ahead and kill me and save us all some fucking time." The Captive screeched the words to the men in front of her, pulling against her restraints.

Kylo Ren turned to his Knights, "So Knights, who wants to go first?" The masks turned back and forth to each other and Ap'lek steps forward.

"It would be my honor, Master Ren." Ap'lek answered before moving towards the Captive. As Ap'lek moved closer to the chair in the middle of the room, the rest of the Knights and their Master sat in chairs against the wall, ready to enjoy the show.

Slowly circling behind the Captive, Ap'lek's voice hummed through his own vocoder as he spoke. "We have yet to officially introduce ourselves, for that I apologize. My name is Ap'lek, and I am one of the six Knights of Ren. The Knights are in the service of our Master, Kylo Ren." At the mention of his name, Kylo Ren dipped his head.

"It would serve you well to address him as 'Master' during your stay with us." Now standing beside the Captive with his arm draped over her shoulders, Ap'lek continued his introductions, "Next to Master Ren is my brother Vicrul, then Cardo, followed by Ushar and lastly is Trudgen. My brother Kuruk is our pilot. Now, Kuruk is shy but he will join us later." Each man nodded their head as their name was called.

Continuing his circle, Ap'lek was now in front of the Captive, his hands placed on her wrists, he lowered his mask towards her face demanding her focus, "We don't care about who you were before you got here, that is inconsequential to us. We will call you whatever we wish. You would be smart to answer with either 'sir' or our name. I understand you may be overwhelmed and confused by what has happened today so it's imperative that you pay attention. Did you get all that, pet?"

Breath shaking in her chest, the Captive felt unable to answer. _Slap_. At an incredible speed, Ap'lek backhanded her before returning his hand to her wrist. "I asked you a question and you will use your words to answer me. I'll ask again, did you get all that?"

Once the stars had fluttered out of her field of vision, the Captive muttered between breaths, "Yes...sir."

Ap'lek cooed, "Good girl." As he gently rubbed the stinging flesh on her face. Unconsciously, she rubbed her face into his hand, to ease the pain she felt. "That is a very good girl." He stepped back so the others could see, "Look, she's already learning to seek comfort from us. We are going to have fun with this one." Ap'lek patted her face before he stepped away.

Her eyes popped open at his comment. Fear and bile rising in her throat, she turned her head and dry heaved. With the invasion and subsequent kidnapping, there was no time to eat and she had nothing of substance to throw up. Spit and blood clung to her lips as she picked her head up, realizing that her split lip was open again.

As if he had read her thoughts, Kylo Ren stood and replaced Ap'lek. Kylo ran his fingers over her lips, wiping away the mess from her face before pinching her chin. "It has been a long day. I bet you are hungry and thirsty. Aren't you?"

The Captive nodded her head, her chin still pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Due to her lack of words, Kylo Ren pried her mouth open and shoved his thumb past her lips, pressing down on her tongue. "I believe Ap'lek warned you to use your words. It appears she still has some learning to do, Knights." The energy that rolled off the Knights filled the room with tension. Kylo Ren pinched the flesh under her tongue between his fingers, daring to rip through the thin skin and tissue. "Let's try this one last time." He removed his thumb and moved to have his fingers on either side of her face to pinch her jaw open, "Are you thirsty?"

Trying her best to answer while Kylo Ren's fingers pressed hard into her cheeks, "Yes, Sir. Uhh, Yes...Master." He chuckled as he loosened his grip, but not enough for her to move her jaw. "You think we should help her out?"

Kylo Ren turned to his Knights, a unanimous, "Yes, Master" morphed into a single voice.

Their Master turned back to the Captive trapped in his grasp, a devilish smile crept across his plump lips. Never breaking eye contact, Kylo Ren spat into her mouth with some landing on her lips as well. "Now swallow like a good little girl for your Master." His hand moved to force her mouth shut, long fingers pressed over her mouth and nose. Holding longer than needed to make sure she swallowed, her body began to jerk from the lack of oxygen. His eyes, blown black with intensity, took in the sight as she jerked before finally removing his hand.

Gasping for air, her color began to return to a natural tone. Kylo Ren raised a single threatening eyebrow to his Captive. "Thank. You. Master." She groaned through forceful breaths.

Master Ren hummed in satisfaction at her response. He turned to face his Knights, "Bring her some water and a quarter ration for her good behavior. Make sure she eats, she will need her strength for what comes next." At this, Kylo Ren walked from the room and left the Captive alone with his Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternote: Hello lovelies! How are you after that chapter? Please mind the TW at the beginning of each post. This is the start of the descent so gauge what is best for you. Self-care before darkfic. 🖤CatRen


	3. Processed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: manipulation, shame/degradation, implied nudity, restraints, food/water withholding, nonconsensual elements, assault - physical and mental, hurt/care dynamic, Force torture.

_Master Ren hummed in satisfaction at her response. He turned to face his Knights, "Bring her some water and a quarter ration for her good behavior. Make sure she eats, she will need her strength for what comes next." At this, Kylo Ren walked from the room and left the Captive alone with his Knights._

___________________________________________

  
Once Kylo Ren had left the room, Vicrul rose to approach the Captive. "Be right back babe, don't miss me too much." And left the same way as Kylo Ren.

Suddenly aware that her legs had been forced wide this entire time as a result of her restrained ankles, the Captive shifted, trying to pull her knees together to cover herself. The Knights, noticing her struggle, continued watching in amusement. The more she moved and tried the cover herself, the higher the fabric rose up her legs.

Cardo spoke up, "I think she's got something she's trying to _show us_ , brothers. Trudgen, don't you have something that belongs to her?"

Pulling her underwear out of his pocket, Trudgen played with the fabric weaving it between his fingers. "Did you mean _this_ , brother?" Tossing it to Cardo who caught it swiftly so he could toy with the piece of clothing as he toyed with the Captive.

"Ahh yes, this is what I remembered. I will have to say, you look much better without it." Cardo threw her underwear on the floor in front of her just to tease her. They were so close but she could do nothing about it.

Pulling against the tightness of her restraints as she moved, she stopped when the door slid open. Vicrul returned to the cell with a canteen in one hand and a small ration in the other. Noticing the garment on the floor in front of the Captive, he turned to the other Knights. "Trudgen, how did your trophy leave your pocket?" He scorned his brother.

At the sharp comment, Trudgen lowered his head in submission, shrinking into his chair.

Vicrul resumed speaking to the Captive, "Now, as Master Ren stated, you **_will_** eat." He pulled a chair up to sit across from her, "Will you behave or will we need to force feed you?"

Anger rose in the Captive at Vicrul's comment, however she quickly suppressed it at the promise of food. "Please, I'll be good sir." She was so hungry it felt as if her stomach was going to eat itself from the inside out.

"There's our **_good girl_**. She's learned her manners." Ap'lek praised her from his seat against the wall.

Vicrul was now sitting slightly to the side of the Captive so all the Knights could keep her in their sight. He broke off a small piece of the brown ration and raised it to her lips, pulling back slightly as she leaned forward to grab it with her mouth.

She whined at the denial of food. Her face shot to Vicruls mask, begging with her eyes for sustenance. "Poor thing, she's so hungry. Knights, aren't we nice for taking good care of her?" A low hum reverberated through one of their masks in response. "Say it babe. Tell me how good we are to you."

Wavering in her seat, she pleaded, "Thank you Vicrul for bringing me food. The Knights have been so good to me." She choked the words out as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Vicrul groaned through his mask as he brought the ration piece to her mouth. She greedily wrapped her lips around his fingers so that not a single crumb could escape. Chewing quickly, she swallowed it down and opened her mouth again, asking for more. When Vicrul didn't move, she cried out in frustration.

"Brothers, come let her show you her _appreciation_ for our generosity. Trudgen, you first." He stood from his chair, pushing it back towards the wall and handed the ration to Trudgen.

Trudgen took his piece of the ration and stood looking at the Captive in the center of the room, as if he was deciding what to do. Finally moving, Trudgen picked up her underwear from the floor and went to stand in front of her. "Thank you for _these_." He motioned before returning them to his pocket. Gently placing the ration into her mouth he returned to his seat without another word.

Breaking off a piece, Cardo was the next to move. He walked towards the Captive keeping his back to his brothers. "Open wide." The order repulsed her but she opened her mouth all the same, desperate for more.

 **"** ** _Good girl_**." His fingers lingered in her mouth after she tried to remove the piece from his grasp. He held her there, tasting the ration but unable to eat it, and pressed himself into her restrained hand. "It feels _soooo_ good when you listen." He finally let the ration go, his wet fingers traced down her arm, stalling on the hand he just used to rub his cock.

" ** _Don't_** forget your manners or you won't get any more." Cardo's finger tapped the back of her hand as he spoke.

Forcing the ration down her throat, she lifted her fingers to trace his growing length. " _Thank you_ Cardo." Her eyes never left his mask.

Cardo returned to the wall with his brothers, grasping Ushar by the shoulder to indicate it was his turn.

Ushar snapped off a piece of the ration and walked slowly towards the Captive. "You have been _so strong_ during your time with us. I'd like to test that strength." He lowered to his knees in front of her. His mask now level with her face.

"This will _hurt_ but I want you to fight it. Try your best not to move or make much noise." He brought his hands up to her view, slowly removing his leather gloves to reveal pale hands. Ushar gently placed a finger at her ankle causing her to jump at the expectation of pain.

He harshly slapped her calf, the sudden movement made the leather strap dig into her ankle. A wail escaped before she bit her lip to silence herself.

"Last chance. _Do not react_." She nodded her compliance and Ushar replaced his fingers on her legs, slowly tracing up and down her skin. With each pass the pressure grew until she was sure her bones would shatter under his touch. Trying her best not to react, she bit into her lip harder, spreading the tear in her lip causing more blood to trickle down her chin. She felt like she was vibrating in her skin from the tension her muscles held.

Finally unable to take any more, " ** _Fuuuuuuck_**!" Ripped from her throat, tears now running down her face in free fall.

Ushar groaned at her reaction, slowly rising to his feet. "You _earned_ this. I'm **_proud_** of you." He cooed as he fed her the last and largest piece of the ration. As she chewed the ration, he wiped the blood and tears from her face, his bare skin warm against hers. Turning back to his seat, he picked up his gloves on the way.

Striding towards you, the canteen in hand, Ap'lek popped the cap and took a deep pull of whatever was inside.

The Captive's mouth was drier than the deserts of Jakku. Noticing this, Ap'lek offered her the canteen, slowly pressing the lip to her mouth and tipped it back. The cool liquid flowed past her lips and coated her mouth in relief. Swallowing greedily, she pushed further into the canteen attempting to get more, stretching her body from the chair to reach it.

"You're so _insatiable_. We will fill you up pet, _don't you worry._ " He rubbed her head while pouring the last drops into her mouth, slowly pulling the empty canteen away. Ap'lek wiped the stray droplets from her face and rubbed them on her lips before returning to his seat.

It was as if he had been summoned; the moment Ap'lek sat down, the door slid open again and Kylo entered the room.

He walked directly to his Captive, scanning her up and down before speaking. "Well Knights, how did she do?"

Kylo Ren, still without his mask, had also removed his cloak, gloves and outer layers. He was left in only his black tunic, trousers, and leather boots. He turned towards his Knights, irritated at the delay in their answer.

His voice raised with authority, "I _asked_ a question, Knights, or has she done something to render you all speechless while I was gone?" The Knights shook their heads 'no' to answer his question.

" ** _Then answer the question_** _._ " He growled at them.

Ap'lek stepped forward bowing his head. "She behaved well, Master. She ate and drank all she was provided with." He dipped his head again and backed into his seat.

Kylo then turned to his Captive. "And how about my Knights, did _they_ treat you well?"

Put on the spot, the Captive felt scared, unsure how to answer. Did she say they took their turns to manipulate and use her for each piece they gave her or was that considered treating her well?

Kylo Ren just smiled at her. He answered her mental question, to her horror, "That is _good_ behavior for them. The fact I returned and you weren't naked and bloody on the floor is a testament to that." The Knights shifted against the wall at Kylo's words. " _But the night isn't over with yet_."

The energy in the room shifted. She could feel the primal needs radiating off of them, only amplified by their Master as he advanced on his Captive.

" _Now, it's_ ** _my turn_** _to see how strong you are before you break."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After note: How's everyone doing? Things got a little heavier this chapter. As always, please take care of yourself!


	4. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: restrained movement, manipulation, trauma, intense description of violence, mental torture, dark use of the force, voyeur, submission, dominance, master kink, nonconsentual contact, first orgasm, virginity, loss of virginity

_The energy in the room shifted. She could feel the primal needs radiating off of them, only amplified by their Master as he advanced on his Captive._

_"Now, it's my turn to see how strong you are before you break."_

____________________________________________

The Captive was strapped to a chair, unable to move. Even if she could somehow break away from the chair and outrun the Knights, they were on a ship flying through space with no planet in sight. She was well and truly alone with the seven devils who stole her from everything she knew.

Kylo Ren's words rumbled from his chest, " _Now, it's my turn to see how strong you are before you break_." They engulfed her and attached to her very core, shattering any hope of survival or rescue. At that realization, she decided the only option was to fight, to not give into their desires. How she would fight, she was not sure, but she was going to fight to the fucking end.

The air was thick with silence and anticipation. The Captive was unable to lift her head to face the monster, advancing on his prey. He moved a chair to sit behind her, the metal screeching across the floor as he dragged it. He sat on the edge of the chair, his legs spread wide to wrap around her. With his chest pressed against the back of her chair, he started his test of her resolve by gently caressing her exposed arms with the tips of his fingers, dipping under the edge of fabric at her chest, toying with her sensitive skin. His eyes intently focused on the pimpled flesh forming at his touch.

A sharp inhale broke the silence in the room before he spoke, "Where should I start, Knights? With her _mind_ or her _body_?" His hands traced along the lines of her collar bones under the fabric as he spoke. She remained as firm as stone, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction.

The Knights must have answered their Master with the Force as there was no sound made. Kylo Ren lowered his face down beside hers, his nose brushing against her ear as he spoke. "My Knights think your body will break before your mind." His hands ran over her shoulders and down the front of her body over the rough fabric, stopping at the swell of her chest, squeezing the plump curves, before trailing his hands back up to her neck. "I am of the opinion that your mind will break first. What do you think, _my little slave_?" He moved his left hand to wrap his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to the side, granting himself access to the bare skin of her neck. Waiting for her answer, his lips grazed against the tender flesh that covered her pulse, his breath hot against her cold skin.

When she refused to answer, Kylo Ren pulled harder at her hair, craning her neck painfully to the side. His tongue, now flat against her neck, trailed up to her ear, " _Now don't be_ ** _rude_** _. I asked you a question, little one_. My Knights said you behaved wonderfully for them, _why won't you behave for me_?"

Continuing with her stone facade, she remained silent, eyes unfocused somewhere on the floor in front of her.

"I can **_make_** you behave. You know that I can make you my good girl. The only reason for your disobedience is that you _want to be punished_." As the last word passed his lips, his hand left her hair and snaked around her neck, slowly applying pressure to her throbbing pulse with his left hand; his right hand continued its soft swirls against her arm. " _Oh little one_ , if that is the case, _I am happy to give you what you want_."

In an instant, her senses were overwhelmed. She heard screaming, the impact of blasters as they met with bodies, roaring fires all around as her village was destroyed. Her nostrils flared at the smell of burning flesh and death. Sweat, ash and fear laced her tongue. Faces floated in her memory; friends and family, happy smiling faces. Those same faces transformed to show their pain, mutilation, and murder.

While all her other senses were bombarded, Kylo Ren continued the gentle caress of her skin. The conflicting sensations of pain and comfort amplified each other, pulling her brain in opposite directions until she felt as if her body would rip in half.

Kylo Ren calmed the storm in her brain just enough so she could hear him over the chaos, " _Are you ready to be a good girl for your_ ** _Master_**?" He started kissing her neck, pulling her two halves further apart, a small moan escaped her lips.

"I believe she's warming up to us, Knights. Did you hear the _sweet moan_ she made when my lips met her neck?" Kylo Ren turned his face to the men that lined the wall, enjoying the show before them.

Several men shuffled in their seats, a silent acknowledgement of their growing lust.

"Where is that _fire_ we saw earlier, little slave? Don't tell me we extinguished it already? There's no fun in that." He sounded almost sad but the mocking tone cut her like a knife.

The Captive pulled her eyes towards the man behind her as best she could, still held tightly in his grip. At her movement, he lessoned the hold on her neck, allowing her to turn her face to meet his.

Licking her lips before she spoke, " _I've got your fire_ ** _right here_**." She pulled her head back and harshly slammed it forward, connecting her forehead with his nose.

His hand flew up to grab his nose, the Knights shifted forward on their seats, ready to attack should their Master approve it. His hand waved them to relax.

Kylo Ren was shocked by the lack of blood from his nose. With such a small movement, she hit him with impressive force. This only spurred him to push her further.

Her eyes widened at the sinister smile that crept across his face, his eyes now engulfed in black from his excitement. He yanked her head to the left by her hair again, "Let's take a look at our side of the fight, _shall we_?"

As his teeth bit into her neck she was transported back to the fight. As if watching through Kylo Ren's eyes, she saw what he saw and felt what he felt.

She was excited walking down the ramp, ready to wreak havoc on the miserable inhabitants of this planet. With each person she cut down she became desperate for more. Sweat was building under her clothes from exertion, her blood pressure rising with each kill.

Once she made it to the center of the village, she saw a pitiful old man, beaten and bloody on his knees, cowering underneath the Knights of Ren. Pride swelled in her chest at the sight.

The rush of blood she felt watching the knife cut smoothly into the delicate flesh and muscles beneath the old man's skin went directly between her legs, igniting a fire in her core.

The fire grew hotter as she turned to look at the two others restrained by the Knights. She felt a clench in her core as the masked man slapped the Captive and a second time when she was dragged by her hair, kicking and screaming, to the ship where so much fun would be awaiting.

Her vision blurred for the slightest second. Once it cleared, she saw a terrified girl on the floor, surrounded by the Knights and her excitement grew. Watching the clothing being ripped away, bare breasts bounced as she fought, a growl rumbled in her chest. She felt a growing pressure between her legs as the Captive rubbed her body clean under the cool water, her nipples hard from the cold temperature. She felt hunger at the sight of the girl being pushed around by Master Ren and down the hall. The reverence in her heart for Master Ren consumed her.

These memories, no, their memories, continued to tear fissures into her being, breaking down and discarding pieces of who she was.

Thrown right back into the visions, she felt excited at the sight before her. Leather strips dug into sensitive skin, leaving trails of friction burns in contrast to the smooth flesh. She felt a tighter clench in her core as the praise " _good girl_ " reverberated around the room. A mouth pulled open, eager to be filled, and tasted the most delicious substance in the universe. As the mouth was forced shut, feeling the Captives throat swallow a part of her, she was throbbing, left desperate for more.

With each new vision, the Captive had trouble separating her thoughts and feelings from the men surrounding her; and _that was the point_. Kylo Ren was breaking down her mind to get her body to do what they wanted.

Her vision blurred again and she was connected with the Knights by the Force. She was able to see the Captive, strapped tightly against the metal chair and her mind raced at the possibilities: teasing her with her old clothing, denying her food and water until she obeyed or died, whichever came first, using her for selfish pleasure and release, testing her pain threshold to see how much she could take before giving in and finaling rewarding her with water. All the thoughts were delicious on her tongue and made her crave more. More contact, more pain, more pleasure, no matter the cost.

Suddenly pulled back from the visions in her head and into the room, the Captive was still tightly tied to the cold chair. Sweat beaded at her hairline, her nerves charged with electricity, her eyes focused on the men in front of her. She bit her lip when she saw them palming their growing lengths beneath the layers of clothing. Jealous that she couldn't touch them herself.

Sensation returned to her body slowly. First she felt the wet hot lips on her neck paired with sharp bites of teeth deep into flesh, leaving marks and drawing blood to the surface. Next, she felt a pull at her nipple through the rough fabric that covered it, a delectable mixture of sensations causing a catch in her breath that cut through the moaning; she realized it was her moaning. Lastly, she was aware of the growing wetness between her legs, her skin slippery against the metal chair and the fingers plunging in and out of her burning core, desperate for release.

" _Welcome back, little one_." Kylo Ren purred into her ear in between nibbles, his fingers slowed until they were just a firm pressure against her walls. "Look at the effect you have on them." He nodded towards his Knights as he pulled her wetness up to rub his calloused fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves, swollen with desire.

The whine that escaped her lips from the absence of him in her was quickly replaced by a deep moan as he traced delicate circles around her clit.

She watched through hooded eyes as Knights continued to palm their cocks, unable to touch flesh to flesh until their Master allowed. They were possessed by the vision in front of them as Master Ren spread her slick lips for them, causing her to buck her hips forward for more contact. Her shift was now around her hips, her cunt and ass bare against the metal chair.

" _Tell me, are you ready to be my_ ** _good girl_** _?_ " Kylo Ren asked as he swirled faster and harder around her clit, his lips and teeth still attacking her skin.

Muscles convulsing under his control, frantic for release, she broke, " ** _Yes, please_** _! I'll be a good girl for you,_ ** _Master_**!"

The growl that left his throat was planet shattering. " _The cum for your Master, little one._ ** _NOW_** _."_

At his command, white, hot electricity shot through every nerve and fiber in her body. Eyes erupted with tears and rolled down her cheeks in sweet release. The pace and pressure against the now oversensitive bud eased as he guided her back down after her orgasm.

Stunned by her body's reaction to his touch, she asked him in astonishment, " _What happened?_ "

Master Ren paused the diligent sucking of her juices off his fingers. His eyebrow raised, "My little slave, was that your _first_ orgasm?" His eyes transfixed on her face.

Unable to voice an answer, she nodded her head up and down at him before turning to look at the Knights on the wall, still enchanted with their rhythmic movements.

So enraptured by their focus on her, she did not notice that Master Ren had unlatched her restraints with a wave of his hand until he carefully lifted her to stand, pushing her chair out of the way with his boot. He sat back in his chair and pulled her down to straddle his lap, ass spread towards the Knights.

"Be honest with me, little one. Have you ever been with a man?" His voice so low and husky it was almost a whisper.

She went to shake her head but his finger tapped her lips, "Use your words for _Master_."

She went to divert her gaze but he held her chin, forcing her to look deep into his amber eyes. "I...I..." Pausing to find courage. "I haven't, Master." Heat blushed her face as she spoke the words.

Master Ren's head fell back, looking up to the ceiling and groaned. He brought those amber eyes back to meet hers, now alight with a burning fire, " _We are going to have so much_ ** _fun_** _, little one_." He moaned as he dug his fingers deep into her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After note: Hey babes! I hope you are doing well! This was an intense chapter with a lot of things going on. I tried to keep the warnings as accurate as I could but if you think additional tags are needed, I would love to get that feedback. Remember, take care of yourself! 🖤


	5. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: pain/pleasure, explicit sexual content, voyeur, force manipulation/mind influence

_Master Ren's head fell back, looking up to the ceiling and groaned. He brought those amber eyes back to meet hers, now alight with a burning fire, "We are going to have so much fun, little one." He moans as he dug his fingers deep into her hips._

__________________________________

Master Ren spanked her ass, _hard_. The flesh rippled from the impact. He continued to increase the strength used with each hit, pausing to rub the red and tender flesh between movements. He enjoyed massaging her ass and spreading her wide for the Knights to see. He could feel their growing need, blending with his own; their desire was an insatiable beast and its hunger was mounting.

The low moans transformed into high yelps as the pain increased, she tried moving to escape the sting. Master Ren quickly grabbed her hair in one fist and her hip in the other, forcing her back onto his lap and against the thick bulge trying to break free from his pants. Pressuring her to grind back and forth against him, salacious moans flowed from her mouth only edging him to push her limits further.

Master Ren raised his voice to address his Knights, " _Our little slave has a treat for us."_ His words hung in the air as the Knights shifted, moving to prime their muscles for the attack.

" _Well, I should say a treat for_ ** _me_**." The mischievous look that covered his face would have terrified the Captive not an hour before; but now, after seeing inside his mind, his thoughts transforming hers, all she wanted was more of his dark desire to fuel her own.

Rolling her hips to spread her wetness on his pants, she leaned down to his ear, nibbling at the shell, "Have you been _good enough_ to deserve a treat from me?" She purred to him while rubbing her hands up and down his arms, returning his affections from earlier. " _Maybe_ I should treat your Knights first since they were the ones that fed me." Turning to glance at the Knights sitting against the wall, she slowly slid from Master Ren's lap and sauntered towards the masked men.

The first chair she reached was Ap'lek, his mask looked like a black skull with an elongated chin. It raised to her face as she approached and he placed his palms against his widespread thighs. She gently picked up his left hand so that she could sit where it was, wrapped his arm around herself, and rested his hand on her hip while her right arm stretched across his shoulders. Turning to face the mask, she narrowed her eyes to the holes where his were meant to be, " _Thank you Ap'lek for your warm welcome and introduction earlier._ " She trailed her left hand down between his legs, teasing him. " _I hope to return the warm welcome soon_." As she firmly grasped his member, smirking at the hiss that came from his vocoder.

"You are _most welcome_. I look forward to it." He rasped, tightly gripping her hip, bunching her tunic in his fist.

She moved to stand, his hand still held her, keeping her from leaving. Glancing down at his hand, she pried his fingers loose and brought them to her mouth. " _This will suffice for now._ " She took the gloved fingers in her mouth one by one, at an agonizingly slow pace before she took the three largest at once, pressed firmly against her tongue and to the back of her throat until she gagged. She pulled them from her warm mouth, spit trailing as he moved to wipe it against his groin.

Advancing on Vicrul, she paused to stand between his legs, taking him in. His mask was smooth and angular, scored in a grid pattern similar to a grenade. He leaned forward to pull her in, " _Come here, babe._ " She slapped his hand away.

Raising an eyebrow to him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mirroring his words from the refresher back to him, "Strip. Now." Causing a laugh to roll from his mask. "Fine then, remove your mask so I can thank you _properly._ "

Vicrul leaned around her to look at his Master, who only nodded for his compliance. Hesitantly, he clicked the release buttons under his helmet and sat it down with a clang. The face that rose up to meet her gaze was caramel in tone, with a light shadow of dark hair around his mouth and chin which matched the dark brown hair curled close to his scalp. His eyes were dark and intense. " _So, what's thanking me properly,_ ** _babe?_** " He leaned back as he spoke, lacing his fingers behind his neck with a cocky grin across his face.

She leaned down, placing her hands on his thighs so that she was face to face with him. "I said _thank you_ earlier for the food. Now I'll repay your _teasing_ in kind." She walked her fingers up his leg, stopping just short at the apex, taking her fingers and tracing his member, but never close enough for him to feel anything directly. A low hum vibrated in his throat from frustration but he didn't move towards her touch. She stood at the sound and walked away without a word.

Cardo was next in line. His mask was the simplest of all; a simple solid curve of metal with two narrow eye slits. "Now you, Cardo. _You like showing things off as well if memory serves me right_. Take off your helmet and hand it to me." She held out her hands, waiting for the helmet. Following the same path as his brother, Cardo removed his helmet and placed it in her hands. " _It feels_ ** _sooo good_** _when you listen_." Again, feeding his own words back to him.

His face was similar to his mask, simple and clean, pale cream skin topped with messy black hair. The mask was heavier than she expected, turning it in her hands.

"How do you see out of this thing?" She teased him. A one-sided grin pulled at her lips as she lifted the helmet to her head, lowering it down. She turned her head from side to side before removing it again. "No wonder you use a flame thrower, _your aim has got to be shit with this bucket on your head._ " She let the helmet fall from her hands and it hit the ground with a thud. He looked down to see where his mask landed as she slapped his crotch, hard enough for him to curl his legs up in response but not hard enough to truly hurt, " _There's something for you to feel good about._ "

Ushar sat next to the injured Cardo, who was laughing at the treatment his brother had just received. " _Oh Ushar, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Your treat isn't any sweeter_. Since you ruined my clothing earlier, I'm going to need a replacement." She looked him up and down, unsatisfied with what he was wearing. "You'll have to bring me something later. _As for my gratitude, you haven't suffered enough for my thanks, yet_."

Trudgen was last in line. His mask was assembled from pieces of armor taken from those he had slain but somehow still looked cohesive and purposeful. At that, she realized he had collected her underwear as another trophy. He had started out braggadocious, but his Master had put him in his place and he had been civil ever since. Deciding to reward his good behavior, she walked up to him, " _Trudgen, I believe you have something that belongs to_ ** _me_**." She motioned towards his pocket.

He huffed, "And _I believe you have something of mine_. My tunic looks nice on you. Although, it is a bit big. _How about a trade?_ " He moved to pull the item from his pocket and held it up to her on one finger.

" _Deal_." Unable to back down from a challenge, she moved to him and grabbed the underwear from his hand. " _Now collect your tunic_." She grinned at him, moving close enough for him to slide his fingers up the side of her legs, collect the fabric in his hands, and slowly lift it. He had to stand to pull it over her head as she lifted her arms to help him. He nodded his head as he sat back down, draping the tunic over his leg.

Now bare, standing before the devils, she realized she had yet to truly meet one. She turned to Master Ren, "Can Kuruk hear us?"

A voice buzzed through the air from a speaker in the corner of the room, unnoticed until now, "Yes, I can. I've been here the entire time."

_"I would like to extend my gratitude to you, Kuruk. Thank you for piloting us. I will make sure to give you something_ ** _special_** _when I see you in person_." She teased.

At last, she wandered back to her Master, arousal heavy in her eyes. He had watched intently while she went from Knight to Knight, ignoring him entirely. Now it was time to reward his patience and show him the gratitude he deserved. He could have easily had her killed back at the village, but he had chosen her to please him and his men. He had seen something in her that she didn't see herself.

Now standing between his legs, she dropped her underwear, she turned and sat in the center of his lap, rolling her hips as she purred, " _Please_ braid my hair, _Master Ren._ " She could feel his agitation at her request but did it all the same.

Once her hair was pulled securely out of her face, she turned and sank to her knees in front of him. Her hands ran up his calves, then his thighs, taking her time to reach her destination. She turned her focus to the large bulge beneath the black material. Starting to tease him, she kissed and mouthed around his length through the fabric, never breaking eye contact. There was no way she could handle all of him with just her mouth, so she brought one hand up to caress what her mouth couldn't reach. A few moments in, his hips flexed into her movements. "That's enough teasing, _little one_. Set the monster free."

" _Gladly_." She purred as she pulled the fabric at his waist down enough for him to bounce free. She slicked her lips before licking from his base, up the length of his shaft, and placed a tender kiss on the head of his cock, causing him to flex. Eagerly, she took his head in her mouth, wrapping her lips in to shield her teeth and swirled her tongue, flicking occasionally at his slit, tempting precum to flow into her. She removed her mouth from the tip and continued to place long licks on his cock until it glistened. Only then did she grab him with both hands and return her hot mouth to cover his head, bobbing up and down while her hands twisted.

A guttural moan rolled from his lips as his hands flew to her hair, grasping tightly at the base of the braid and forcing her further down on his length as his hips thrust towards her. She moved her hands to his thighs to brace against his assault, stretching her jaw wide to grant him more access. She gagged each time he hit the back of her throat, unable to take him in due to his size. Master Ren did not take denial easily. He stood to give himself a better angle and placed one hand flat against the front her neck while the other remained fisted in her hair.

Using the benefit of his height, he was able to elongate her neck with his hands and pressed deeply into her throat. He growled with each thrust; relishing as he felt her nose bury into the trimmed patch of hair at his base, her tongue was hot as it rubbed against the bottom of his cock, the constriction of her throat when he stretched it wide from his girth as she tried to swallow him down, and the added sensation of his hand pressing against himself through her skin.

Taking a moment to look to his Knights, Master Ren's desire multiplied. Each man was enthralled, watching her please their Master, feeling his arousal grow with each thrust. The mental link between the men only served to heighten their emotions and right now, unbridled desire and ravenous hunger overtook them all.

Greedy for more, he pulled from her mouth with a groan at the loss of contact and dropped his pants to the floor as he sat back down in his chair. Drawing her back astride him, his left hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her forehead to his, while his right hand used the head of his cock to rub her clit. " _You ready for this, little one?_ "

She bit her lip and nodded into his forehead. He moved to place himself in her folds, " _Take what you want._ " He growled, encouraging her to set the pace. She slowly lowered herself, feeling the painful stretch of her core as she pushed more and more of him into herself. Her breath caught in her throat and she hovered in place. "Oh, little one, _that's just the tip_ , you can do better than that." He teased her as his hands massaged into her hips, helping to hold her up. Spurred on by his words, she leaned down to kiss along his shoulder, sliding down taking him deep into herself, biting and groaning into his flesh when the pain peaked.

Once fully inside, he used his grip on her hips to slowly rock her back and forth, helping to stretch the tight muscles to accommodate him.

As the pain danced with pleasure, she began pumping up and down, using his dick to fill herself with ecstasy. Master Ren was entranced with the vision above him, watching her head thrown back, moaning into the open air, her full breasts bouncing with her movements. He trailed a hand from her hip to swirl his rough thumb against her clit again, desperate to give her another climax.

She squealed at the added stimulation, bringing her eyes to meet her Master's. His jaw was slacked, panting heavily as he moved to match her pace. His thumb moved faster, pressing harder against her sensitive nerves. Leaning back to allow him deeper into her sex, she pulled his other hand to her mouth, sucking on the fingers as she rolled her hips. The fire that burned in his eyes set her aflame. She made a loud pop as she removed his fingers from her mouth, placing his hand around her throat, " _Take what you need, Master_." She grinned devilishly as she used her hand to tighten his fingers against her pulse points before moving to place her hands on his chest.

His restraint snapped, he gripped her neck firmly and thrust up into her. The hand that was on her clit now gripped her hip tight enough to bruise so he could use the additional control to give her the intensity she desired. He used the Force to resume the assault on her clit driving her closer to the edge.

" ** _FUCK,_** _Master. I'm gonna...._ " she moaned, unable to complete her sentence due to his merciless pace. She repositioned her hand to his throat meeting his gaze with equal intensity.

" _Cum on Master's cock like a good little girl_." His words thrust her over the precipice and she screamed his moniker. He continued his movements until she was left trembling on top of him, falling to his chest, which was rising and falling from his exertion. He continued to feel her aftershocks clench around him as he traced his fingers up and down her back.

He growled into her ear through heavy breaths, "You are such a _good girl_ for your Master. We can't forget about my Knights though." He lifted her head gently by her chin while he spoke, slowing turning her flushed face to see the men on the wall. She moaned at the sight of each man palming desperately at their cocks.

Turning back to her Master, "Yes, Master. _We can't forget them._ " She leaned down and kissed him passionately, pulling back with his plush pink lip pinched between her teeth. She let his lip pop back to his face, " _They deserve a good girl too_."

———————————  
Here is some eye candy from the Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Note: Welcome to the fall. I am proud of you for making it this far. To reward your good behavior, the next chapter is what you have been waiting for. As always, please take care of yourself and mind the warnings at the top of each chapter.
> 
> If you feel additional tags are needed, please let me know and I will add them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> xxCatRenxx


	6. The Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: explicit descriptions of sex (squirting, penis in vagina, anal sex, oral sex, voyeurism, praise kink, master kink, light assault, choking/smothering, breath play, dom/sub dynamics)

_Turning back to her Master, "Yes, Master. We can't forget them." She leaned down and kissed him passionately, pulling back with his plush pink lip pinched between her teeth. She let his lip pop back to his face, "They deserve a good girl too."_

___________________________________

Moving to stand, she felt her slick between her legs as they touched. She turned toward the Knights, keeping a hand on her Master's shoulder to support her balance.

The men along the wall sat with bated breath for permission, for instruction on what was going to happen next.

She traced her fingers along her Master's jaw line, turning his face to hers. "Is there anywhere more... _accommodating_...that we could go? There isn't a lot of comfortable space here for all of us." She pleaded in the sweetest voice she could muster.

 _"All of us?_ Oh little one, I appreciate your enthusiasm but all of us would break you." Master Ren tucked himself back into his pants as he rose to stand in front of her.

A bold expression covered her face, " _All of you have already tried to break me and yet here I stand, asking for more_." She extended her arms wide as she spoke, turning to address the Knights. "How many of you boys do you think it would take to _break me?_ " Emphasizing her intentions, she ran her fingers up her thighs, around her hips and settled her hands at her waist. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath, "I'm waiting for an answer."

Master Ren stepped up behind her, his right hand flew to her throat and pulled her back into him. His other hand splayed across her stomach. "You have gotten quite mouthy and demanding for someone who has no power here." He slowly lifted her up by her neck until her feet were off the floor. She didn't fight or thrash under his hold, even as she grew more desperate for oxygen. Feeling her pulse fade, he sat her back down and she crumpled to the floor, gasping.

She went to crawl towards the Knights, not to get away from her Master, but to provoke him. She made it just a few paces before she was yanked up by her hair and dragged from the room by her Master, his Knights dutifully in tow behind them.

The new room must have been designed for more distinguished guests. A large bed framed with intricate metal scrollwork, silky black covers and matching pillows sat in the center of the room. Beside the bed were twin tables with small orb lamps which illuminated the room in warm orange and red tones. Against the wall beside the door stood a full length mirror and a black metal wardrobe. On the far left wall there was a door she assumed would lead to a private refresher.

She was tossed onto the bed by her hair and she quickly turned to watch as her Devils lined around the bed with Master Ren standing in the center of the footboard. Oooh, this was going to be fun.

 _"Is this more to your liking...or will you continue to act like a brat_?" Master Ren scolded, his hands flexing into fists at his side.

Taking a moment to evaluate the room, "It will do." She also realized that the Knights had stripped off the outer layers of their armor and were left in simple tunics and pants. " _Oh Kuruk darling, are you still with us?_ " She spoke into the air, awaiting an answer.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here and I can _see_ you perfectly."

A wide smile spread across her face, "You can see me too? Such a _dirty boy_ but you do have manners and manners deserve a reward. Darling Kuruk, what would you like to see from me?"

A hum rumbled in his throat. _"I want you to torture my brothers. Start by licking your fingers and fuck that pretty little cunt for me."_

"Yes, Sir." Sliding her fingers deep into her mouth to coat them in thick spit, she moaned as her fingertips teased down her skin. She found her lips still slick with her cum from riding her Masters cock and her fingers buried into her folds without hesitation. "Mmm, my fingers _feel so good_ inside my tight cunt, Kuruk. So hot and wet. Begging to be filled." Moaning through her words as she spoke, the Knights around her were shifting and rubbing the bulges growing in their pants.

" ** _Fuck yes_** _, baby girl_. Fill that pussy for me. Do you like me watching you? Do you like us watching you fuck yourself?" His voice was growing raspy with desire.

She mewled as her fingers plunged in and out of her depths, it felt so good but she knew it wouldn't be enough to give her the release she wanted to share with him.

"Oohhh, I love you watching me. I love being a _filthy little girl_ for you, fucking myself with an audience. Mmm...I think your brothers are growing restless though. I'm not sure how much more teasing they can take before they break. _May I show them mercy, Kuruk?"_

He chuckled through the communicator, "Since you asked so sweetly. I want to hear you scream as they fuck you. Can you do that for me, baby girl?"

She drew her fingers to her mouth, tasting her juices on her tongue, "Yes, Sir." And she removed a finger from her lips with a pop.

"Hold her down." Master Ren commanded and each man moved in obedience. The men dragged her down the bed and spread her wide. She was restrained by each limb; Cardo on her left leg, Ushar on her right ankle, Trudgen at her left wrist, and Vicrul held her right hand.

Crawling to sit above her, Ap'lek situated himself so her head rested in his lap, looking up at his skull like mask. His bare hands began running through her hair, smoothing it away from her face and began tracing her features. She felt a tingle at his touch, a warmth grew in her chest. He was pulling at thoughts she never acknowledged, a draw towards darkness, rage, and violence. As her emotions accumulated into a fiery passion, she felt her Master's face press deep into her cunt like he was rewarding her bad thoughts.

He attacked her pussy with ravenous hunger, his tongue spread her lips as his nose pressed firmly into her clit. His firm, thick tongue pressed into her core and her back arched in response; unable to move much because of the men holding her down.

Vicrul leaned down to her ear, taking it in his teeth. " _Use your words, babe. We can't hear you_." He pinched her hard nipple between his fingers until she yelped from the pain. Trudgen slapped her left breast to encourage her to speak.

She groaned from the pain as it transformed into pleasure, aided by Ap'lek's gentle caress. " _Thank you, Sirs. Thank you, Master._ ** _Fuck_** _...you make my body feel so good._ "

Vicrul and Trudgen continued manipulating her nipples, alternating between pinching, slapping, and massaging, increasing the pressure used as her moans grew louder.

Master Ren pulled back, gasping for air with his face shining from her wetness and slid two fingers to find the spongy flesh inside. His left hand pressed firmly on the area between her hip bones, pushing her further into the bed while curling his fingers up.

She felt a growing pressure in her core, different than before, but just as electrifying. "That's it, little one, come undone around my fingers and soak me in your cum... _I said cum._ "

His words forced a wave of pleasure to lash out from her core, reverberating through her body as she felt a growing wetness spread between her legs and soak the blankets below her. She wailed, " _Don't stop! Please...Don't stop!_ " Master Ren did not cease his fierce movements until she was screaming from his touch. " _Fuck yes!_ ** _Thank you Master!_** " She sobbed.

Master Ren leaned forward and placed his fingers in her mouth. She greedily sucked until her juices were gone; her eyes never leaving his.

" _Come here little one, it's time for more._ " Master Ren pulled her to him as the hands holding her lost their grip. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, swirling the taste of her juices and his spit into a delicious concoction.

Master Ren turned her around, trailing kisses and bites down her neck and shoulders. Laying on the bed, Vicrul was palming his cock, now free of his pants. Master Ren spanked her ass, prompting her to crawl up the bed to the awaiting Knight.

" _Come here, babe_. I need to feel that tightness of yours stretch around my cock." She crawled seductively up his body, planting kisses along her way. Pausing to take his hard length in her mouth, she bobbed up and down as much as she could. Master Ren smacked her ass again, indicating she needed to move.

She turned her head back to glare at her Master before straddling Vicrul. The Knight below her rubbed his tip against her wet entrance, teasing her. Deciding she had enough, she sat down and took in his substantial length. " _How does that feel, Sir?_ " Smirking down at him while she gyrated against him.

He growled as his hands flew to her hips and vigorously thrust up into her. "That pussy feels _amazing_ , babe. But that mouth needs something to _shut it up_."

At the words, Ushar pulled her head back by her hair. "I got just the thing for that dirty mouth." Craning her body to the side, he shoved her head down over his cock, immediately hitting the back of her throat. " _That's it dirty girl, take this cock until you can't breath."_

He ruthlessly forced his cock down her throat with his hand in her hair. Using his other hand, he moved to pinch her nose shut as he continued thrusting. Her body began to fight against the lack of oxygen, trembling as she placed her hands against Ushar's hips. After a few agonizing seconds, he pulled her mouth off his cock, turning it up to face his mask, drool pooling from her mouth and down her chest. He slapped her face as he praised, "You're such a _good dirty girl._ Choking on my dick while taking Vicrul deep in your cunt." He slammed into her throat again, forcing himself down until she could go no further. "Swallow this cock." When she didn't do as he instructed, he slapped the other side of her face, _"If you want to breathe bitch,_ ** _I said swallow."_**

Summoning all the energy she could, she forced the muscles to contract and swallow against his throbbing cock. " _You're gonna take all this cum,_ ** _FUCK!"_** Ushar's hips stuttered as he came down her throat, filling her with hot seed. He withdrew from her mouth and tucked himself away. Running his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe the tears from her face, " _You are such a good girl._ "

She beamed up at him, "Thank...you...Sir." She murmured between breaths and the pounding from Vicrul.

"Shit, babe. I felt your pussy clench when he came in your throat. Did you like that? _I know you did. Just like you're gonna like it when I cum in this pussy_." Vicrul's voice was gravelly with lust at his imminent climax.

Master Ren pulled her off of Vicrul just in time for his load to spill onto his stomach, his hand desperately reaching to finish the work her pussy started. " _Only I get to fill her cunt with cum._ ** _Is that understood?_** "

A unanimous, "Yes, Sir." Echoed throughout the room.

"Now that's settled. _Clean up your mess, little one_." Master Ren released his grasp to allow her access to lick and suck until there were no longer any traces of cum on Vicrul's body.

Master Ren instructed for Cardo to lay on the bed, who happily complied. "Do it again." He ordered and slapped her ass again to get her moving.

" _Yes, Master. Thank you._ " She quickly climbed on top of Cardo, noticing his cock was already slick with his precum and glided into her sensitive sex.

Her head fell back in ecstasy, " _Oh fuck, that feels good Cardo._ ** _Please, don't stop_**." At her request, he continued rocking her hips back and forth, stretching her cunt and rubbing her clit against the thick patch of hair at the base of his cock. She was unable to keep her mouth shut as wave after wave of pleasure rolled off her tongue.

From the communicator, " _Yes, baby girl,_ you sound so fucking hot right now. _Keep moaning for me._ " She bit her lip at the praise.

" _Yes, Sir Kuruk_. Can I do anything else for you?" 

A momentary pause was quickly ended with a chuckle, "Cardo gives it rough but he can't take it. Slap him around for me, will ya baby girl?"

Her answer to the question came with a sharp **_smack_** that filled the room. " _Will do, darling. Keep us safe and I'll see you soon to give you my thanks_."

Cardo groaned underneath her from the impact of her hand; which only spurred him on to fuck her harder. "Oh Cardo, you do like it when I'm rough with you." **_Slap_**. She hit the other side of his face. He stared furiously up at her but his eyes begged for more. She pulled at his tunic until it revealed the flesh below. Eying him menacingly, she leaned down and bit into his chest until she drew blood. An obscene growl left his throat which she took as a sign to continue. Moving to the other side, she bit there as well, pulling the skin and meat up with her teeth. More crude noses left his mouth.

Unexpectedly, she felt a wetness at her ass. She turned to see Trudgen with a bottle of clear liquid, gently stroking her asshole. "Here's another _trophy_ for me to take." His voice buzzed through his mask as he slid one finger into her unexplored hole. A warm, almost burning, pressure filled her as he began to pump his finger in rhythm with Cardo's pace.

An obscene cry flew from her lips as he forced more fingers in her tight hole. To help ease the shock, Ap'lek appeared beside her, taking her hand to wrap around his cock as he caressed her face. The pain she felt was once again replaced with a longing; resulting in her seeking more, pushing back into the full sensation.

She heard the bottle open and close again before she felt a breathtaking stretch in her ass. Trudgen alternated thrusts with Cardo, leaving her in a constant state of world shattering bliss.

At the euphoric scene in front of him, Ap'lek guided her mouth to his throbbing dick and came the instant her warm wet lips wrapped around his shaft. She hummed in satisfaction as she sucked every last drop from him. Finally opening her mouth to show him that she gratefully took it all.

Trudgen slapped her ass, " ** _Fuck_** _! Master, may I cum in her ass?_ " He pleaded, so close to release.

"No."

Desperate to cum, Trudgen pulled from her ass and forced her down on her back beside Cardo.

Cardo quickly moved to kneel beside her and both men came together, covering her tits with hot thick cum. She took her fingers and trailed them along the mess they made, bringing it to her mouth to dispose of it. When she was clean, she stretched on the bed in utter exhaustion.

Master Ren nodded his head, a silent command for the Knights to leave; all dipped their head to their Master as they made for the door.

"That means you too Kuruk." He spoke into the air. The communicator disconnected with an audible click.

She went to pull the blanket over herself, suddenly aware of the chill she felt.

It was ripped from her grasp, " _Oh little one, we aren't done yet._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternote: Welcome to my dumpster of filth, and I am your Queen! Quite the adventure has led us here. So far she has been able to survive the Knights. Will she be able to do the same with Master Ren?


	7. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: dubious consent, explicit sexual description, master kink, submission, implied death

_Master Ren nodded his head, a silent command for the Knights to leave; all dipped their head to their Master as they made for the door._

_"That means you too Kuruk." He spoke into the air. The communicator disconnected with an audible click._

_She went to pull the blanket over herself, suddenly aware of the chill she felt._

_It was ripped from her grasp, "Oh little one, we aren't done yet."_

___________________________

Master Ren stood at the end of the bed, hungrily staring at the body before him. She sat up in the bed, arms crossed over her chest, looking expectantly up at him, not realizing the horrors that would come next.

" _Come here, little one_." He coaxed her off the bed to stand in front of him. He pushed her to turn around, placing her back against him.

Repeating his motions from earlier, he placed one hand against her throat hard enough to feel her blood pumping against his touch, the other dug harshly into her hip. He leaned down to nibble on her ear as he spoke, "It seems you rather _enjoyed_ your time with my Knights." Speech restricted by his grip, she hummed in agreement.

Alternating between her ear and her neck, he began increasing the pressure, his teeth sinking into her skin causing her to cry out. "I realize now that we have been too nice to you, too gentle. Ap'lek and I eased your pain so that you would survive your captivity. I did not expect you to succumb to the persuasion so easily. With the fire I saw, I thought you had more fight in you. It appears _I was wrong_."

The hand that was on her hip trailed up and down her side. "I realize that we did you a disservice, to deny you the pain and the fear that our presence summons. I intend to correct that error." His words felt harsh as they encircled her, forcing the fog from her brain.

As she began to see clearly once again, she remembered the night with fresh eyes. The woman she saw in such intimate congress with the Knights and their Master, flirting, teasing, and culminating in such debauched relations, could not have been her. The longer she reflected, the more she could feel their hands on her, exploring and violating her depths, and she was repulsed with herself for giving in to their influence.

But even with as much as she hated what happened, her body betrayed her and responded to the memories. There was a growing heat in her core, her walls clenched with each vision and a moan trembled at her lips.

He could sense the fight in her. Her mind and her body pulling in two different directions. The gentle caress of his fingers in juxtaposition with his firm grasp at her neck made her feel both safe and scared; which is exactly where he wanted her.

"There, there little one. Now you see. Even though you're afraid, your body is _begging_ for more. You're practically buzzing from my touch, each fiber and nerve trying to get closer to me." His hand trailed along her stomach, up to her chest, lingering at her nipples with slow swirls until they were hard under the rough pads of his fingers. A deep hum rumbled in his throat as her body forsake her.

Tears began rolling down her face, she didn't want this but she didn't want it to stop. Listening to her thoughts, he knew she was on edge, just a simple nudge and she would crumble in his hands. But he wanted her to take that step herself.

" _Tell me to stop and I will..._ " His hand moved to place the gentle swirls around her clit as he continued to bite and suck at her neck. " _Tell me you don't want this..._ " The pressure increased against her oversensitive nerves, fraying her sanity. " _Tell me, little one, do you want me to stop_?" 

No longer able to exercise caution, weakly she mumbled, " _no...stop...don't..._ " Her hands tried grabbing at the forearm of the hand at her throat, but he was solid as stone and just as immobile.

He stopped his movement at her words, his hand lessened the grip slightly at her throat. "You need to be clearer than that. _I would hate to make you do anything you didn't want to do._ " His voice was as thick as honey and she was trapped in it.

He sensed her hesitation so he turned her around and pinched her chin to force her to look up at him. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too. The constant pressure tearing you apart; you want to be free of this pain. _Let me help you._ "

His other hand moved to gently caress the side of her face wiping away her tears, "It's just us now. You know the truth. Say it."

Her resolve faded the more he spoke. His words crawled in her brain and made it home, breaking her beyond repair. She abandoned any remaining fire that clung to her bones and sank into his icy depths.

Voice quivering, she mewled, "...I...I want... th...this... _I want this..._ "

A wide smirk graced his face, reaching his eyes. "Yes, you do, and I'll give it to you."

He slowly backed her into the bed until her knees buckled, forcing her to sit. Standing directly in front of her, he pulled at the hem of his shirt and lifted it overhead to reveal a chiseled torso, firm with rippling muscles as he moved. His skin was marked with several scars, some old and some quite new.

Moving to kneel, he unlaced his boots and kicked them off to the side of the bed. Next, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down. He stopped after a few inches, held out his hand for hers, and guided her hands to continue his task.

She slid the pants down his legs pausing to allow him to step out of the pile of clothes at his feet. Now he was as exposed as she was.

"Scoot back, little one." He instructed as he pushed on her chest, encouraging her to center herself on the bed. Methodically, he crawled up her body, leaving soft kisses and harsh bites along her legs. "If you want this, I need to _hear_ you."

She timidly nodded her head, " _Yes, Master. Please, continue_." Her breath catching with his every touch.

A mischievous grin crossed his face before dipping between her legs, his tongue flicked against her clit. He could feel his erection growing again. He had been on edge all evening without the pleasure of release. Tasting her juices, he ground his hips into the mattress, teasing himself with increased friction.

She tried to stifle her moans by biting her lip, this only spurred him to be more aggressive. Taking two fingers, he spread her lips to allow direct contact to the nerves begging for release. His plump lips sucked hard on her clit, pulling her into his mouth as his fingers flexed inside her. He focused on the spongy flesh, gently moving between slow circles and hard thrusts. Mixing pleasure with pain, his knuckles rocked against bone as his fingers sought a deeper pleasure.

The moans were now freely flowing from her lips, her fists clenched in the sheets at her sides, her eyes closed as her hips matched his movements.

He hummed against her clit, causing her to release a shrill cry from the change in sensation. " _Look at me, little one. You need to watch me if you want to cum_."

She whined at his ultimatum but opened her eyes and looked down at him. All she could see was his black hair, framing his face in loose waves, and his intense eyes, staring deeply into her own. She fought to keep her gaze on him as her muscles started to tense around his fingers and mouth. " _Please.._ ** _.please_**." She begged him to continue.

He growled into her folds at her request for release. The added vibration was enough to send her over the edge. Her walls convulsed around him as she rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips into his mouth and fingers. He slowed his pace as her body came down and the oversensitivity set in.

Moving to crawl up the rest of her body, he resumed kissing and biting her flesh, spending a notable time on her nipples, not moving on until they were raw and swollen. He used his knees to spread her legs wide enough for him to settle himself against her heat, his torso braced on his hands beside her shoulders. She was completely eclipsed under his massive frame.

Deliberately, he pressed his length against her, spreading her slick along himself, teasing her aching clit with the head of his cock. He watched in amusement as her face tried to hide the thrill he gave her.

He decided to push her further. "Are you ready for your Masters cock, little one? _Are you desperate for it? Ravenous even_?" He pressed harder against her, pushing her ass down into the mattress, knowing that she would fight to answer him.

With eyes closed she bit her lip even harder and she tasted blood. She shook her head back and forth; she wasn't ready, her brain would not submit the way her body had. "Open your eyes and look at me." He commanded, her body was eager to please him so she opened her eyes to look into his. The amber irises were almost covered by the blacks of his pupils, the tiny specks of gold that remained flickered like embers and she never wanted to look away again.

"You're holding on. Fighting so hard for what you think is right." He pressed his hips firmly into her again, rolling slowly for added enticement. " _Let go. Give in to the darkness. Let me show you how good it can feel, to truly be free_."

As he spoke he lowered his head until it was just inches from hers; pausing to look over her eyes, her face, her busted lip seeping blood into her mouth, he could see acceptance wash over her features.

Meekly, she lifted her head towards his, _"Yes, Master. I'm ready._ " and pressed her lips to his.

He attacked her with such fierceness after her submission. Hungrily kissing her, taking her lips, her tongue, her spit and her blood into himself as if he needed it to live. The energy pouring off of her was better than any drug to him. It was utterly intoxicating to have something completely give itself to you, knowing you could do whatever you wanted, for whatever nefarious purpose and she would only purr, ' _Yes, Master_.'

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he needed to be inside her again. He shifted back and moved to place himself at her dripping folds, taking a moment to trail his fingertips around her lips, teasing her and making her desperate for more.

She was wound so tight by his touch that every contact made her quake. She didn't want this, she needed it. More than she had ever needed anything before. Whining through gritted teeth, " _Please Master, I need you._ " as she tried to move her hips closer to him, pleading for more contact.

He slowly pushed his cock into her core, feeling it again as if for the first time. " _Then I shall give you what you need_." Taking his time to enjoy his new toy all alone, he used her pussy to cover every throbbing inch of himself, the long strokes felt so good against her tight walls.

With his influence from earlier now gone, her body hesitated against his intrusion. She gasped every time his head touched her cervix, the pain almost too much for her but he continued methodically to allow her time to accommodate his size. Even through the pain, her body welcomed him, inviting him in for more.

His cock was glistening from her slick as it coated him, dripping down to his balls in a rush of new stimulation. Her moaning and small cries of pleasure combined with her delicate hands tangled in the sheets told him she was ready for more.

Deliberately increasing his pace, his hands moved to her hips to allow him more control of her movement. He started by gently rocking her back to him, matching thrust for thrust. Her moans were growing louder as she lost command of her body. Pulling her arm over her mouth, she bit into the skin to keep the scream from escaping.

He wanted to see her break, to give in completely to him, to his desires. He yanked her arm from her mouth, pulling both arms straight and pinned them by the wrist beside her hips. She looked at him like a wild animal caught in a trap. He smiled as he began driving harder into her, keeping her locked in place by her hands.

Obscenities flew from her lips like prayers, " _fuck...oh maker...Master...damn...I can't...it's too much...I'm gonna..._ " Hitting deep into her core, he felt her walls constrict around him, threatening to lock him in place like a vice.

 _"That's my good little girl_. Cum on your Masters cock." He moved his hands to grip both sides of her throat, utilizing the Force to hold her arms in place. "In three...two...one... _Cum for me_." Now granted permission, her core trembled as white heat flashed behind her eyes, a growing fire spread and consumed her body. Each nerve ending was alive with electricity. She screamed repeatedly for her Master, each wave of release prompting more.

His hands were growing tighter around her neck as she climaxed. He could feel the pressure about to erupt from him with aggressive force. One barely audible moan from her was enough to break the dam and he flooded her trembling cunt with his hot thick cum. His hips stuttered with sensitivity as she milked him of every drop.

He watched curiously as the fire left her eyes. This was the precious moment he sought after. The final moment before all consuming darkness.

He fell onto his back beside her, sighing contently and ran his fingers through his hair.

Picking up the communicator, "Kuruk, this toy is broken. Dispose of it." he ordered the Knight. Before he could disconnect the communicator he heard Kuruk mumble, "Fuck, I never to get play with them."

Master Ren chuffed as he settled in for the best sleep the galaxies could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternote: Here we are at the end my friends. I hope you enjoyed it as much as Master Ren did. I have loved reading and responding to all of your comments. The support means so much! THANK YOU!
> 
> The Knights and their Master have a special place in my black heart and I'll probably write about them again in the future.   
> Take care 🖤xxCatRenxx


End file.
